Primer amor, yousoro!
by KiariUwU
Summary: You se siente frustrada ante el nuevo sentimiento que tiene en su interior debido a su mejor amiga. La felicidad y risas de la chica se ve interrumpida ante la llegada de cierta pelirroja que solo hace que su confusión aumente, pero cambiando el hecho del agradable sentimiendo que tenía por su energica amiga se transformara en un insoportable dolor que la persigue. One-shot


Un pequeño One-shot que escribí por allí~ Un poco dramón para el gusto de algunos pero... ¡Que más da! El amor no siempre es flores y sonrisas, tambien duele como el infierno. No lo nieguen û_û Bien, pues me inspiré en lo que pasó por el capítulo 10 de la serie, así que dejo esto por aquí y sigo escribiendo algo que llevo pensado subir desde hace 2 semanas ò3ó AHHH maldito cerebro que se pega cuando quiero terminar algo -n- Bueno, eso es todo. Nos vemos más abajo (~ò3ó)~

* * *

¿Cuándo fue que empecé a sentirme de esa manera? Un vacío en mi pecho, que cuando mi corazón late es como si miles de agujas se clavaran en este. Solo por ver como la miras de reojo y ver la boba sonrisa que se forma en tu cara, ¿Será por qué tu no me ves así de la misma manera?

Recuerdo cuando éramos niñas, el brillo que veía en tus ojos desde las gradas cuando hacía mis clavados, la admiración en tu voz cuando me acompañabas a reclamar los premios, la sonrisa en tus labios diciendo lo orgullosa que estabas de mí y de lo muy hermosa que me veía haciendo lo que amaba. Pero a la vez podía ver cómo te volvías ciega cuando tus hermanas te reclamaban que de una vez hicieras algo con tu vida, que vivieras realmente. Tu nunca tuviste interés por nada en especial, sé cómo me mirabas a mí y a Kanan cuando ganábamos competencias o cuando entrenábamos, pero tú no te mirabas de la misma manera al espejo. ¿Cuándo fue que todo cambió?

Recuerdo cuando fuimos un día a la ciudad, te veías fascinada con todas las tiendas y personas a tu alrededor, no te lo reclamo, yo estaba igual. Una chica te dio un volante de una cafetería, pero el viento botó el resto de papeles al suelo que no dudaste en ayudarla en recoger. De verdad tu amabilidad me impresiona, es algo que admiro de ti. Te acompañé en recoger los volantes y cuando me voltee ya no estabas.

No sabía que eso sería el inicio de algo, de algo que probablemente de alejaría de mí. Porque cuando volviste el brillo en tus ojos no era el mismo de siempre, eran aún más deslumbrantes que de costumbre, estaban vivos y todo en ti brillaba, eso me hizo olvidar en regañarte por alejarte sin aviso, no sabía que había cambiado en mí, que mi corazón golpeó fuertemente mi pecho al verte con aquel brillo. Me hablaste sin parar sobre un grupo de chicas que viste en una pantalla no muy lejos de allí, que brillaban como tú siempre quisiste hacerlo. Y me alegré con eso, de que por fin te interesaras en algo de esa forma.

En verdad me sorprendí al enterarme que querías iniciar un club, de verdad que a veces eres bastante impulsiva. Ya tenías los volantes preparados e incluso un cartel para el salón que todavía no sabía si le designarían. Tus energías nunca se acaban, ¿Eh?

Sabía que dirías que me invitarías a unirme, pero incluso tú lo dijiste. El club de natación me lo impedía. Decidí ayudarte porque eras la única que podría desprender ese entusiasmo que me contagiabas, además de que eras la razón de ese nuevo sentimiento que nacía en mi interior, del cual era totalmente inconsciente de lo que se trataba.

Entonces aparecieron, las tres de primer año, pero se encontraban inseguras de unirse. E incluso te enfrentaste a la presidenta del consejo, pero tu ni siquiera te inmutaste, eso de verdad me impresionó un poco, sabiendo cómo era ella y tú la desafiaste. Declaró que nunca admitiría el club y te desanimaste por ello, ¿No? Pero sabía que no te rendirías tan fácilmente. Por eso decidí unirme a ti, a pesar de tener mi propio club decidí ayudarte. Ibas en serio y eso me animó a hacerlo, te alegraste por ello y saltaste sobre mi mojando la solicitud en un charco. La cara de la presidente de verdad me asustó por ello y el reclamo que te dio al pronunciar mal el nombre de aquel grupo fue de película, pero de verdad tu nunca te rindes.

Nunca esperé ese sentimiento al ver tu rostro. Ella entró por la puerta y se presentó como una transferida. Tu rostro, cada facción, brillaba como nunca al verla. Creí ver un hilo rojo anudándote a ella y sentí como algo se trizaba dentro de mí, no escuché lo que sucedía, solo vi cómo le extendías la mano y la invitabas al club. Siempre impulsiva y directa como siempre, pero esta vez en lugar de la habitual felicidad, había un agujero que se hacía cada vez más grande en mi pecho

Sin importar, seguí sonriendo. Cuando la convencimos de unirse, seguí sonriendo. Cuando se unieron las de primero y a pesar de sentir que cada vez te alejabas más, seguí sonriendo. Seguí apoyándote, quería verte feliz, quería verte brillar, quería que todos lo vieran. Esa vez que te quebraste en sus brazos, en el mar hasta la cintura en esa mañana fría, de verdad me lo preguntaba y me lo pregunto, ¿Desde cuándo sonreír es tan difícil?

Esa vez que nos quedamos a dormir en tu casa me hacía la tonta, sabía que la despertabas a mitad de la noche, que salían a escondidas. ¿Por qué? Cada vez que salían disimuladamente veía sus espaldas, estaban sonriendo. También sé que esa vez en la que cenábamos la mirabas disimuladamente. ¿Por qué cada vez duele más?

Cada día te veo más lejos, cada día estas más lejos, ya no estas a mi lado, ahora estas con ella. Lo que siento son, ¿Celos?, ¿Envidia?, ¿Frustración?, ¿Impotencia? Sí, sentía todo eso y mucho más. Mucho.

Mi mano se siente fría si ya no estás afirmándola, mi cuerpo se siente frío si ya no me abrazas, mi corazón se siente frío si ya no me sonríes. Tu sonrisa ahora la causa ella, mientras yo te veo de lejos con esta mascara que sonríe cada vez que te volteas a verme, porque ya eres feliz.

Eres feliz y eso es lo que importa, ¿No? Esa es la razón por la que me uní al club, esa es la razón por la que te apoyé en todo, esa es la razón por la que di un paso adelante renunciando a lo que amaba para estar a tu lado. Esa es la razón… ¿Esa es la razón? Ya no estoy muy segura.

Ya sé el porqué de este sentimiento, no soy ciega. Ya sé el porqué de este dolor en el pecho, no soy idiota. En el fondo siempre lo supe, solo no quería aceptarlo por miedo. Estoy enamorada de ti. Estoy enamorada de ti, Chika-chan. Siempre lo estuve y nunca me di cuenta. No sé cuándo empezó ni cuándo terminará, pero esto ya es un juego perdido, ¿No? Me di cuenta con esa mirada, si, esa que le diste a ella mientras cenábamos, sentí como la trizadura creció dividiendo mi corazón, mi corazón, el que ya no me pertenecía. Esa mirada era especial, ¿No? Esas que se dan los protagonistas de un manga mirando a la persona que aman, ¿No?

Si ya sé que perdí, ¿Por qué duele tanto? Si ya sé que perdí, ¿Por qué las lágrimas siguen cayendo? Si ya sé que perdí, ¿Por qué sigo sonriendo?

No luchare por este, mi primer amor, por qué todo lo que he luchado por darte te lo arrebataría con simplemente decírtelo, todo lo que hemos armado en todos estos años se vendría abajo al decírtelo. Sé que tú me perdonarías, que seguirías sonriéndome a pesar de saberlo, pero mi cara duele, ¿Sabes? Si lo digo, si acepto ese rechazo, ¿Podré seguir sonriendo? ¿Podré ir a tu lado sin culpa?

No debo odiarla por esto, no quiero odiarla por mi egoísmo. Ella es hermosa, toca el piano, es femenina, su voz es hermosa y su sonrisa aún más. Entiendo tu sentimiento hacia ella, entiendo el sentimiento de ella hacia ti. Se conocen hace poco, pero están más unidas que yo a ti estando a tu lado desde primaria. Es frustrante, es doloroso, pero lo acepto. De verdad que lo hago, quiero estar feliz por ti, pero no puedo sonreírle a esto. Un nudo se ata en mi garganta y por mucho que trate no quiere deshacerse. ¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Cómo me deshago de esto? Es doloroso, es molesto y me odio por ello. Debería estar feliz por ti, debería animarte a esto, a darte el empujón para finalizar esto, pero no puedo. Mi cuerpo tiembla pensando en que ya no te tendré más entre mis brazos, quiero estar a tu lado, aunque sea un poco más, antes de que todo se termine.

Después de que todo acabe, ¿Estaré a tu lado? Después de que todo acabe, ¿Seguiré en tu corazón? Después de que todo se acabe, ¿Seguirás sonriéndome?

Espero que así sea, porque la mitad de mi corazón siempre tendrá tu nombre.

Te amo, Chika-chan.

* * *

Y eso sería todo. Ahhh pobre Yousoro yo te quiero TwT Espero que haya sido de su agrado -3- y sin más me despido por ahora, demás que por ahí subo uno que otro one-shot o quizas suceda un milagro y empiece a subir una serie que tengo planeada... quien sabe. Bueno allí nos vemos. Vai vai~ \\(-w-)

PD: No olviden dejar sus reviews si desean comentar algo (/w\\) Los contestare apenas pueda ( o 8 o ) Ahora si, me voy.


End file.
